Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - 13 Parts - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are thirteen parts in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Gallery Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 1 - Scar and Bill have escaped..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 - Clowny Island Rides..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 - Paint Misbehaving - Part 1..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 - Paint Misbehaving - Part 2..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 - Mine Bowling - Part 1..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 - Mine Bowling - Part 2..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - NIntendo 64 - Part 7 - Arabian Knights..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 8 - Thieves and Cobblers..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 9 -The Pyramid Part 1..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 10 -The Pyramid Part 2..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 11 - Food Fight Part 1..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 12 - Food Fight Part 2..png Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Part 13 - The Final Battle..png 13 Parts: *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 1 (10:01) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 2 (11:55) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 3 (9:22) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 4 (10:33) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 5 (8:24) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 6 (13:15) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 7 (13:15) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 8 (7:51) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 9 (10:26) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 10 (14:27) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 11 (9:30) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 12 (14:31) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails - (Nintendo 64) - Part 13 (15:30) Soundtrack Footage Episodes: * Puffa Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Double Dee Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) * Bill and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Puffa and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Mario and Luigi (George Carlin) * Bill's Special Medicine (Ringo Starr-US) * Puffa and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Puffa, Yoshi, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Yoshi and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Big Mickey Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Amy Rose's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Puffa (Ringo Starr-US) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * A Better View for Garfield (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Super Ed (Michael Brandon) * Puffa, Yoshi, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Uncle Chuck and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Puffa and Ten Cents's Big Race (Ringo Starr-US) * Puffa and Thomas's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Pop Goes The Scar (George Carlin) * Come Out, Bill! (Ringo Starr-US) * Bill to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * Wade Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Uncle Chuck's Tightrope (George Carlin) * Garfield and Bluenose (Michael Brandon) * Double Dee's Exploit (George Carlin) * Yoshi's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Schemer Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) * A Proud Day for Schemer (Ringo Starr-US) * The World's Strongest Engine (Puffa version) (Alec Baldwin) * A New Friend for Puffa (Ringo Starr-US) * Toby to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Schemer in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) * No Joke for Schemer (George Carlin) * A Close Shave for Wade (George Carlin) * Puffa Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) * Halloween (Puffa version) (Michael Brandon) * Princess Sally's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Movies: * Puffa and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Characters! * Puffa and the Great Discovery * Hero of the Big Port * Misty Dock Yard Rescue * Day of the Villains * Blue Island Mystery * King of the Big Port Line * Tale of the Brave (Puffa Version) * The Adventure Begins (Puffa Version) * Legend of the Lost Treasure (Puffa Version) Sing Along Songs: *﻿ Puffa We Love You * Whistle Song * Accidents Will Happen * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshi's Seaside Trip * Budgie the Helicopter * Mario`s Duck * Come For The Ride * It's Great To Be A Character! * A Really Useful Character * Big Port`s Song * and more Music * Rocket Robot on Wheels Soundtrack (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Voice Actors * Radar Overseer Hank - Puffa * Microsoft Mike - Edd * Radar Overseer Guy - Bill * Radar Overseer Scotty - Scar * Radar Overseer Jimmy - Sonic * Microsoft Sam - Ten Cents * Radar Overseer Mr. Warner - Schemer * Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Category:UbiSoftFan94